Harry Potter & the Girl Who Lived
by SilverAegis
Summary: Post HBP. When Harry wakes up & finds himself in a world where there is a female version of him running around, he immediately begins the steps to prevent his horrific future from happening with hers. No Slash/One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Harry Potter & the Girl Who Lived (Ver. 2)**

 **Summary: Post HBP. When Harry wakes up & finds himself in a world where there is a female version of him running around, he immediately begins the steps to prevent his horrific future from happening with hers. No Slash/One-Shot.**

Harry was utterly confused.

'Now, what would you do if you found yourself in an alternate reality where you were born a girl?' Harry thought.

Looking at the article and books around him, Harry Potter age twenty-one sighed loudly.

 _ **The Fourth Tri-Wizard Champion: Rose Potter!**_

That was the title written across the Daily Prophet. It was today's article according to Tom the Bar Keeper who didn't recognize him at all.

'I should have listened to Bill and Fleur.' Harry thought.

Before he ended up in this weird dimension where there was a Girl-Who-Lived, Harry was on a Curse Breaking Adventure with his older brother figure Bill Weasley and sister figure Fleur Weasley. It was not the first time they went on an adventure together, but it sure looked like it was going to be the last time. Harry honestly had no idea how to get back to his old world or dimension. He had stumbled upon a hidden chamber and had waited patiently for his partners to get back. When they didn't return after an hour, Harry left a note and decided to just go ahead and explore it.

'I must have missed a trap somewhere.' Harry thought annoyed. 'But what kind of trap sends me to a place like this?!'

Aztec traps were known to be deadly. Most of them were lethal, very few were non-lethal.

'There is no way I can approach the Ministry of Magic about this. Who knows what those creepy Unspeakables would do.' Harry thought.

The thought of being stuck in a prison cell, being dissected, drugged, and even tortured until he spilled everything about his world was not on his ever to do list.

Harry Potter was alone in this world. He had nothing to fall back upon besides what he currently had.

'At least I have my weapons and a decent amount of gold.' Harry thought.

He learned long ago that a Wizard without a weapon was a dead wizard. Alastor Moody had beaten it into him the summer of his fifth year to never go anywhere without a magical and none-magical weapon.

'No, don't think about.' Harry shook his head. He did not want to think about the past. The war ended with many casualties and the last thing he wanted was to be sulking in memory of the loss of so many of his friends.

"Right, I might as well wing it." Harry mumbled to himself.

'First things first, I need to get a place to live.' Harry thought.

And he knew just the perfect place.

 **(((o)))**

The magical village of Hogsmeade once housed a magical population of over two thousand Wizards and Witches. Sadly, that population had shrunk considerably thanks to the many magical wars over the past centuries. With the small population, many homes were left abandoned and empty. Harry was going to take over one of these houses which were located a little out of the way from Hogwarts and the main center location of Hogsmeade.

"I forgot how much of a mess this house was." Harry said out loud with a groan.

Number 1732 was one of his many safe houses he possessed in his old world. After the war, he wasn't sure when another war could possibly break out and as a result he had begun to refurbish numerous safe houses. His mentor Alastor told him that it was a good idea and would have helped him if he wasn't so tired. The man had lived through three wars and the third had utterly worn him out. Out of all the pupils he trained, Harry was the only one to have survived a war and that was because of his insane luck.

"I need to get a House Elf as soon as possible." Harry grumbled as he finally replaced all of the rotten walls and placed new furniture in his home. He had snuck into a Muggle store while it was closed and had liberated them for the greater good.

'Urgh, I can't believe I said it was for the greater good. I hope I'm not turning into Dumbledore.' Harry groaned.

Now that his house was refurbished, Harry immediately began warding his residence. Normally, he would just buy the warding stones to save him some considerable time, but money was short and he really couldn't afford to throw it around. That meant he had to build ward stones from scratch and carve it himself.

'Sigh, I never thought I would miss my vaults.' Harry thought. He had inherited a considerable fortune from his parents and godfather. From what he had observed, he would never have to work for the rest of his life nor did his great-great-great… Never mind that. He was in an alternate reality with a little less than a thousand gold coins.

While Harry was carving up new rune stones, he thought about his latest situation.

'I wonder if Bill or Fleur found out what happened to me,' Harry thought. 'Did they make it out okay? I hope they don't blame themselves for my idiotic mistake. Ah well, it's a win-win situation if they find or don't find me anyway.'

There was a reason why Harry wasn't really panicking or wanting to desperately get home. In all honestly, he hated his life. After the war and his spectacular battle with Voldemort, his fame had skyrocketed to legendary proportions. He couldn't even walk down the street without getting mobbed or some female begging him to marry them. Before the war, the hype of his name had been starting to die down. It helped that the Daily Prophet and Ministry ran his name into the mud. 'I can't believe I'm feeling thankful that they made up lies about me and made me look delusional.'

'Anyways, I might as well make do with what I have in my life.' Harry thought.

 **(((o)))**

It took a few days, but Harry's home was ready for habitation and the next part of his plan was going to be risky. He was going to approach his female counterpart.

Why would he do such a thing?

Well, there was no way in hell he was going to let his counterpart go through what he had to go through. Back in his old life, he had dreamed of someone coming to rescue him from the Dursleys, help him with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, deal with that Death Eater scum Snape, and teach him how to protect himself.

"Okay, you can do this Harry." Harry took a deep breath.

He was going to wing it. He honestly didn't know a good way to approach his counterpart.

Stepping into the Hogwarts grounds, Harry had pointed his wand at Hogwarts and murmured. "Point me Rose Potter."

To his surprise, his wand moved towards the Hogwarts Lake.

'Huh, shouldn't she be in class right now?' Harry thought. He remembered that was what he had been doing when he had been selected as champion.

'Wait, why do I care?' Harry thought. It was a good thing that she wasn't in class. He could catch her alone without the stares or people trying to eavesdrop.

Making his way to the Hogwarts Lake, it was quite easy for Harry to locate his counterpart. She was sitting at the edge of the lake with an utterly lost expression on her face.

'She looks like mom.' Harry thought as he recalled the photos Hagrid gave him back in his first year.

She was a pretty little thing, except for the fact that she looked utterly exhausted and there were dry tear marks on her face. Obviously, she had been crying.

"Hey," Harry greeted the red head. "I'm Harry."

The girl glanced at him for a moment. "Good morning sir, do I… know you?" She asked uncertain.

"Not really." He said before making himself comfortable on a nearby rock.

There was a moment of silence.

"You look familiar, are you sure I don't know you?"

Harry chuckled. "I honestly don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to wing it. Rose, my name is Harry Potter. I'm from an alternate future where you were born a guy."

From that one comment and moment; Rose's world and how she thought she had come to understand it, was immediately, completely, and forever shattered.

 **(((o)))**

Rose had not immediately believed him. He tried mention some of his life at the Dursleys, but it looked like that didn't work out so well. Apparently, Rose was treated really well at the Dursleys. Apparently, Petunia saw her sister in Rose and took great care of her as if she was her own daughter.

In the end, Rose came up with the idea of the blood identity spell. Apparently, she was a lot more studious then he was when he was fourteen. 'Damn it, did being a girl make that much of a difference?'

The blood identity spell had revealed his name to be Harry James Potter and that was all the proof he needed for his counterpart to understand he was from an alternate reality.

"So…" Rose said looking uncertain. "What's your life like? Were you selected as the Fourth Tri-Wizard Champion as well? Why are you here?"

Harry sighed. "It's a long story. Let me start from the beginning to the point that I was selected as the Tri-Wizard Champion. You can tell me what's different."

And Harry told her. He told her as much as he could. When he was done, she told him how his life had differed form hers.

First off, she was given excellent care by the Dursleys. Dudley wasn't what you describe as a wonderful cousin, but he was a decent one. Her best friends were Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati. She never befriended Ron Weasley. In fact, she hated the red head because he had been pushy to become her friend all first year and he was the hated enemy of her best friend Hermione who almost died from an incident with the Mountain Troll back in her first year.

Furthermore, she never went to confront Quirrell/Voldemort at the end of her first year. Instead, she had approached the first teacher she had found and it was Professor Flitwick. Rose and her friends were embarrassed to find out that the person after the stone wasn't Snape, but Quirrell in the end. It was the teachers who had confronted Quirrell/Voldemort. The Sorcerer Stone was destroyed in the conflict and Quirrell died when Voldemort left him.

In second year, the Chamber of Secrets was never opened. She had befriended Ginny Weasley, her fellow red head who began hanging out with her crowd of friends. During one of their girl talks, Ginny told them about her cool diary which immediately had Parvati suspicious. Having been raised as a proper Pureblood Witch, Parvati told Ginny that no magical books should be able to do that and that they should have it checked by their Head of House. This led to McGonagall contacting Dumbledore who immediately confiscated it after saying that the book was a dark artifact.

In Rose's third year, it went very similar to his. Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban. Remus Lupin became the DADA teacher. And the truth of Peter Pettigrew came out, but the rat bastard escaped in the end thanks to Severus Snape who allowed his hatred to blind him.

And then this year, she found herself selected as the Fourth Hogwarts Champion. Upon finding herself selected somehow, her friends all abandoned her. All of them believed she had snuck her name into the Goblet of Fire. She was intelligent enough to do it in their opinion and she was powerful enough to perform a Patronus Charm. Incidentally, she did say she had been interested in becoming a Champion to represent Hogwarts. That had all but sealed her fate.

"I can't believe my friends betrayed me after everything we been through." Rose said bitterly. "Well, I don't care. I don't need them. I don't need any of them."

Harry looked away. Life for his counterpart was clearly different from his own. He honestly didn't know how to predict the future.

"Well Rose," Harry said clearing his throat. He really didn't know how to comfort a fourteen year old girl. Even with all of his experience with girls, he could never really understand them. "Let me tell you what happened to me after I was selected as the fourth champion."

And he told her. It was a plot from Voldemort who was planning on luring her outside of Hogwarts so that she could be used in his rebirth.

"Your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is it Alastor Moody?"

Rose nodded.

"In my world, that is not Alastor Moody. In fact, that's Barty Crouch Junior under a Class 1 Disguise Potion called the Polyjuice Potion."

Rose blinked. "I'm familiar with that Potion. Wait, does this Barty Crouch Junior have any relation to Barty Crouch Senior?"

Harry nodded gravely. "Yes, he is his son and a Death Eater who was said to have died years ago. However, his father had snuck him out of Azkaban on behalf of his dying wife's wishes."

Rose asked a great deal of questions, especially in regards to the tasks.

"Do you think we can tell Dumbledore this?" Rose asked hopefully. "If we tell him, he can clear my name!"

Harry bit his lower lip and sighed. "I don't know Rose. In all honestly, I really don't like Dumbledore."

Seeing her questioning gaze, he explained it to her.

"The reason why I don't like Dumbledore is because of how little effort he put in getting Sirius a trial and in my fifth year, he held a deep secret that resulted in me luring Sirius to his death. On top of that, I was abused by the Dursleys for a great amount of years. Despite me hinting about it to him, Dumbledore insisted that I stayed with the Dursleys regardless of the fact that they were starving me and was preventing me from contacting my friends. The last straw had been the battle of Hogwarts. He never believed I could have defeated Voldemort. Voldemort was a Dark Wizard who had decades of experience compared to me, a school boy. While I was dueling Voldemort, Dumbledore performed a forbidden spell that obliterated the entire front lawn of Hogwarts. He sacrificed the lives of hundreds of students including me in hopes of finally destroying Voldemort. Sadly, his plan was for naught and Voldemort survived."

Harry sighed. He hated talking about that day, but he needed to explain it to Rose who deserved to know. He was not like Dumbledore. He hated keeping secrets from people who deserved to know them.

"I should I have died, but I survived because of my girlfriend. She had recognized what Dumbledore was about to do and had sacrificed herself to protect me." Harry shook his head. "I would have gone after Dumbledore, but my girlfriend's last breath was to go after Voldemort and finish it."

Rose didn't know what to say. She could feel the sheer hatred, the pain, and the misery coming from her counterpart.

"Kissing her goodbye, I did what she commanded me to do. It took days, but I located Voldemort and defeated him. Half the countryside was destroyed in our battle."

"What happened to Dumbledore?" Rose asked hesitantly.

Harry punched the ground in front of him. "The old fucker ran. He thought by killing Voldemort, he would have at least been forgiven. However, he failed and as a result everyone wanted his head on a platter. It took several months, but several of us found him. He was hiding in the Muggle world. Instead of surrendering, the old fucker fought us." Harry shook his head. "It was pointless, but he still fought. When we defeated him, he activated a failsafe on his body. He shouted that he was not going to stand trial and he would rather see us all dead for ruining him. I barely got away by activating my port-key. In the end, Dumbledore died but not without taking the rest of my friends and hundreds of Muggles with him to the grave." Harry whispered before spitting at the ground bitterly.

That victory had been an utterly bitter one to swallow with so much loss.

People had praised Harry for getting rid of that Blight of a lemon sucking fool, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if he should have just let Dumbledore live the rest of his life on the run.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Don't be. I managed to get over it. Took a year of therapy, but I got over it thanks to my friend and his wife."

Looking at the red head in front of him, Harry spoke. "You won't be going through what I did Rose. I'm going to do my best to prevent my future from happening to yours."

Rose gave him a thankful smile, but there was something that was bothering her. "Before I forget, there was something that bothered me. You said there was a deep secret Dumbledore kept from you that resulted in Sirius dying. What was it?"

"It was a prophecy," Harry answered. "A year before we were born, it foretold the one who would one day defeat Voldemort. Me, you, I honestly don't know. The prophecy could be different in this reality. Comparing your life to mines, it's obvious that some things are different, but some of it is similar. I'm honestly just winging it."

Rose bit her lip.

"Do you have a plan?"

Harry sighed. "It's risky and I'm certain there can be some areas for improvement, but it's something. First, I want you to proceed with your life as usual. Do your part in the tournament, win it. When the time comes when Voldemort is to be reborn, I'm going to detonate a magical bomb that'll obliterate everything within a one mile radius."

Rose nodded slowly. "That sounds like an awesome plan, but I wonder…" She gave her counterpart, her older brother or twin whatever a hopeful look. "Do you think there is a way I can clear my name? I don't want to be listed as a liar or cheat."

Harry smiled. "That's easy." He said making her sigh in relief. "Are you familiar with a magical oath?"

Realization came upon Rose Potter's face. "Ooh! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Yeah, it would have saved me a lot of trouble if someone had told me. I could have cleared my reputation a long time ago had someone told me that there were ways to prove your innocence."

 **(((o)))**

It was during lunch time that Rose Potter walked into the Great Hall. Aware that many looks were aimed at her, she pointed her wand to the sky and let out a loud bang that grabbed everyone's attention including the teachers and visitors.

"My name is Rose Potter and it has come to my attention that the teachers have yet to clear my name, leaving me to be bullied and spat upon by my peers. So I shall clear it myself. I swear on my magic that I Rose Potter did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire and I thrice swear that I didn't tell anyone to do it. This I solemnly swear on my magic."

At her words, there was a swirl of magic that ran around her leaving many whispering to each other.

Keeping her wand pointed at the sky, she spoke in a loud voice. "Expecto Patronum!"

Immediately bursting out of her wand was a corporeal stag that only a few knew was the Animagus form of her father.

"I believe I have made my point." Rose said glaring at the staff table for doing nothing against the abuse she suffered over the last few days. Turning away, she immediately walked out leaving many talking excitedly and others looking at the staff table. They did not miss the look of utter betrayal and disgust Rose Potter gave the staff table.

 **(((o)))**

The next few days, Rose noticed that the dark whispers and insults normally thrown her way had practically disappeared. Many had approached her and apologize for doubting her. In particular, her Head of House had pulled her to the side and apologize for failing to protect her.

Rose accepted the apology, but she would not forget it.

Her group of friends had tried to corner her and apologize, but Rose made great use of her Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map. She knew giving her friends the cold shoulder was immature, but she was so angry with them at the moment. Three years of friendship or two years in Ginny's case and they had thrown her to the wolves.

'There is also the fact that I don't have time to talk to them.' Rose thought.

She honestly didn't have time to talk. Since meeting Harry whom she labeled her older brother, she had been learning a great deal of things. Each night, he would sneak into Hogwarts via several passageways and teach her how to fight in the Room of Requirement.

Her twin or older brother also taught her the secret to sending a message with the Patronus Charm.

"You meanie…" Rose pouted.

After one particular lesson where Rose had been physically tired out from dueling, the two had sat down and spoke about what else she should learn in preparation for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was revealed that Harry was an Animagus and Rose definitely wanted to become one.

Sadly, her big brother told her no.

"Rose, learning to become an Animagus can be very time consuming. For each person, the method is different. There is no guaranteed you'll have the same form as me. We maybe something like twins, but not even twins have the same form. It'll take considerable time off your training preparations for the tournament. I only learned it myself because I had finished Hogwarts and the war had ended leaving me nothing to do." Harry explained patiently.

"But brother," Rose tried to give him her puppy eye look that she gave her aunt Petunia. "Please, with a cherry on top."

"Rose," Harry pleaded her to stop giving him that look. It was the first time he was receiving the puppy eye face. No girl had ever given him that look before. Not even his girlfriends. Well, maybe Gabrielle. However, that underage girl had been trying to seduce him. Both Bill and Fleur had been laughing a storm at Gabrielle's attempt. "Please."

"Please!"

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll teach you." He said earning a cheer from her. "But only after the holidays! Right now, you need to learn the basics and I'm not going to let my sister die on me you hear that?"

Rose beamed before nodding solemnly. "I understand."

'Yes!' Rose inwardly cheered.

Learning from her brother was awesome. It was very different compared to the teachers and it was very effective. Harry would perform a strange magic similar to telepathy or legilimency and input knowledge of the things he learned inside of her head. It was confusing at first, but it helped her learn things very quickly. With the knowledge Harry gave her, she was now able to speak a dozen languages and her repertoire of spells were larger than any seventh year.

Sadly, all of this knowledge was pointless if she didn't train her body. Instincts and muscles was something you had to work on your own.

"Good, now it's getting late and you need your rest." Harry said before getting up.

Before he could leave, Rose ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Harry. I always wondered what it would be like to have a big brother and so far, I'm not disappointed. You're the best."

Utterly embarrassed, Harry returned the hug.

 **(((o)))**

Rose Potter blew away the first task.

"Thank you." Rose said curtsying elegantly to the judges before leaving the audience and her competitors gaping. The judges had been impressed, even Karkaroff from Durmstrang.

Cedric Diggory had transfigured and animated several dogs and a large pig in an attempt to distract the dragon. It failed when the dragon realized it preferred human mean instead of an animal. He almost didn't get his egg. Had it been any other dragon, the seventh year should have died. He escaped with numerous burns.

Fleur Delacour had used a powerful Enchantment mixed with her Veela nature to put her dragon to sleep. It worked at first, only for the dragon to wake up at the last second and tried to roast her. She escaped with some burnt hair and clothes. Her injuries were nothing compared to Cedric.

Victor Krum had been the most brutal Rose learned. He had immediately blinded the dragon in the eye with a flash bang spell before cauterizing the dragon's eye. Immediately, the dragon had gone on a rampage and destroyed half its eggs. A large amount of points were taken from his score because of that.

As for her, well, Rose stunned everyone by performing Sorcery which was the highest tier of magic in existence. With Harry's knowledge and spells in her head, Rose had conjured a massive earth elemental that dwarf the Hungarian Horntail. The dragon tried to blow fire at the elemental before realizing that it was pointless and tried to tail swipe it. In the end, the earth elemental grabbed it in a choke hold and held it in a locking embrace. With the dragon utterly restrained, Rose had walked calmly towards the nest and daintily picked up the golden egg before flouncing away.

"You're in the lead." Harry said patting her on the head. "Congratulations."

Rose beamed. "Thanks Harry."

In truth, she had done her best to hide her exhausted state. Performing an elemental golem spell had nearly drained her of magic. Thankfully, Harry had a rejuvenation potion ready when she returned to her quarters: The Room of Requirement.

"I would be careful if I was you, Dumbledore looked like he wanted to interrogate you immediately. Both the Head of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons looked like they wanted to recruit you."

Rose chuckled.

"Well that's not going to happen. I'm going with you once all of this is over."

A week ago, Rose realized she had nothing to learn here at Hogwarts and she was hit with another realization that her friends were immature. Unlike her, they were not tasked to shoulder the responsibility of a prophecy of saving the entire Wizardry world since the day she was born. With her brother's knowledge in her head and him personally teaching her, she was done with her magical education of Hogwarts. Harry had predicted this when he gave her his knowledge and had planned on taking her with him to travel the world. There were other branches of magic that he had wanted to learn, like the famous Sealing Arts of Japan and the Voodoo Arts of Africa or even the Curses and Healing Magic of Egypt. Hearing about it was exciting and Rose always did want to travel the world.

"Speaking about that Rose," Harry said giving the red head a suspicious look. "It all depends on your aunt. Has she given you permission?"

Rose pouted. "I'm trying to think of a decent way of putting it on letter."

Harry shook his head. "You can't ask her by letter. She'll immediately reject it. You'll have to talk to her in person. Convincing her in person is the best way."

Rose grumbled. "You're mean big brother."

 **(((o)))**

Rose was not surprised that Harry's prediction came true. The following weeks before winter break, Dumbledore had tried to corner her and ask her about the magic she performed on the first task. He had even recruited her Head of House to question her and that horrible troll Snape to use Legilimency on her. Thankfully, Harry had predicted this and had given her an amulet that prevented mind reading. She was a novice at Occulmency compared to her brother who was a master.

She told them point blankly. "No, I'm not going to tell you. Mind your own business."

Her classmates were not far behind Dumbledore and the teachers. It didn't take long for those who were raised in the magical world to tell the Muggleborns and Half-Bloods that Sorcery was high level magic. Not just anyone could learn it. You have to have a talent for it and then there was knowledge to perform it. It was deemed a lost art after the destruction of the Great Library of Alexandria. Everyone wanted to become bust buddies with her to find out where and how she had learned Sorcery.

Like the teachers, she told them to get out of her sight or she was going to curse them to hell and back.

And then there were Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons and High Master Karkaroff from Durmstrang. Both teachers had given her an invitation to become a member of their school. Behind them were other education institutes who learned about her showing in the first task. It was like everyone wanted a piece of her.

"Harry, can you do something with Barty Crouch Junior?" Rose asked during the Winter Break. The teachers had not been amused when she told them that she was not going to the ball. McGonagall said it was tradition and Rose pointed out that it was tradition that there were three champions, not four. It was bad enough that she was stealing the limelight of the other champions. She refused to make it even worst by showing up.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

The two were currently on their way to Privet Drive Number Four. Harry was escorting her the Muggle way. They would have gone through magical means, but the Ministry had refused to give her a port-key after she refused to "dance" to their tune. Did she forget to mention that the Ministry had demanded that she handed over all her knowledge of Sorcery to them, and that she told them to stick it where the sun doesn't shine?

"After the first task, he's been eyeing me like a piece of meat. He keeps trying to corner me and my invisibility cloak has no effect on him thanks to that damn eye."

If it wasn't for the fact that the wards prevented such a thing, Rose would have just killed the bastard. She read in Hogwarts, a History that some students' centuries ago had cornered a great deal of girls and raped them. Afterwards, they were memory charmed of the event. It wasn't until one of those girls accidentally ended up pregnant and a scan showed that a memory charm had been placed on the unfortunate soul. After it was broken, all of the males in question was expelled, arrested, and given a lifetime sentence to Azkaban after it was discovered a large number of girls had been raped. Wards at Hogwarts were soon developed to prevent such things. Rose however, had lost her belief in the wards after the incident with the Mountain Troll in her first year. Add that with what had happened in Harry's life with the Chamber of Secrets and how Peter Pettigrew was able to enter Hogwarts without detection, her faith in the famous wards of Hogwarts took a serious hit. Now there was Barty Crouch Junior who was disguised as Alastor Moody, she lost faith in the Headmaster as well.

"I'll think of something." Harry said in comfort.

 **(((o)))**

When Rose returned for Hogwarts, she found herself utterly cheerful despite the whispers and dark looks sent her way. Her aunt Petunia had agreed to let her travel so long as she kept in contact once a week.

"Wow Harry, remind me never to piss you off." Rose whispered after reading Witch Weekly one morning.

While the red head was enjoying her Winter Break, the Daily Prophet had gotten word about her refusing to go to the ball. They immediately painted her as a rebel who had no respect for traditions and that she was flaunting her fame to do whatever the hell she wanted. She received a decent amount of hate mail for it. Instead of being furious about it, Rose gave her big brother a puppy eye expression and begged him to take care of that snot nose of a reporter Rita Skeeter.

"I'll take care of it. Now stop with the puppy eye pout. You want to be an Animagus don't you?"

Not even a day later, it was reported Rita Skeeter had died in a quite unusual way. Apparently, she had overdosed herself with a rare potion called Liquid Luck and was in the middle of an orgy when she passed out and died. The people involved in the orgy were several Imperious mundane who was cursed by the said Witch.

The Daily Prophet refused to report the death of their colleague and had tried to continue painting a bad light on Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived.

The next day, the reporter in question had an accident. Rita's replacement was found at her desk poisoned. An investigation showed that that the venom used was Basilisk poison.

Another reporter tried to follow up on The-Girl-Who-Lived bashing and this one had died painfully by being flayed alive and then bled out.

The Daily Prophet wasted no time picking up the hint and making a front page apology towards Rose Potter for their slanderous remarks. This resulted in people immediately picking up the fact that the red head had an assassin working for her and everyone was keeping a good distance from her. Rose actually appreciated the space. She had been getting tired of people mobbing her and asking her about her ability to perform Sorcery.

 **(((o)))**

The second task was a breeze. Again, Rose had performed Sorcery to win the task. She had created a dozen water elementals to obey her bidding. Not even ten minutes later, one of her elementals returned with Hermione who was immediately dropped to the ground. Rose eyed her friend in disgust before turning to the judges.

"I don't know who you are getting your information from, but Hermione Granger is not the person I miss the most. Are you trying to make me look like a lesbian? Do you want to have an accident for insulting my honor?"

The judges shook their head furiously. After what happened to Rita Skeeter and her replacements at the Daily Prophet, many suspected the red head had an assassin working for her. The last thing they wanted was to be the next victim.

"We were told by the Headmaster that Hermione Granger is your best friend." Madame Maxime pointed out. The other judges all mentally agreed to throw the ancient wizard under the bus. "We did not mean to insinuate that you were a lesbian."

Albus Dumbledore blushed. "Ah, well, I had no idea that you were no longer friends with Ms. Granger. I'm sorry Ms. Potter."

Rose shook her head before leaving, not even bothering to stay behind and wait for her score.

 **(((o)))**

Not even a week after the second task, Rose was taken by utter surprise when Harry greeted her with a hug and a smile. In the short time she knew her brother, Harry never initiated hugs. She truly believed him when he told her that he had been abused by the Dursleys.

"Rose, you can forget the plan. I caught Peter Pettigrew. He's currently in the custody of Amelia Bones who I have been secretly corresponding in the past few weeks. I also caught Voldemort. When you have time, you are going to complete the prophecy by killing Voldemort who is currently locked up tight in my house."

Rose smiled brightly.

"Wow."

"And don't worry about Barty Crouch Junior. I caught him earlier sneaking around. Apparently, he's been trying to find out where you been hiding from everyone. I sent him to Amelia Bones to be questioned. Also, I freed the real Alastor Moody. So don't worry about that pedophile."

Rose gave him a teary eyed smile. "That sounds wonderful. I honestly wasn't looking forward to being bait to lure out Voldemort and Pettigrew. What happened to the original plan?"

Harry smiled.

"Well, before I met up with you. I tried to take out Voldemort early, but I couldn't locate him. He was not at his dead father's house nor was he at the home of Barty Crouch Senior. Yesterday, my detection spells alerted me of Voldemort and Peter was at the Riddle Mansion. I would have asked you to come along, but you were in class and I could not afford to let the opportunity slipped. So I immediately ambushed them and captured them. It was pretty damn easy."

And it was easy in Harry's eyes. Peter was a weakling in a duel. Nagini had tried to prevent him from taking her homunculus master, but Harry sliced her into two with an ethereal sword.

Voldemort was helpless and could do nothing but call out threats and declare that he had no idea who he was messing with.

Harry had felt a little guilty for doing it, but he bitched slapped the baby homunculus to the realm of unconscious. After that, he had locked and sealed up Voldemort with as many wards and spells as possible.

"So what do I do now?"

"Now, you need to finish the tournament. After that, you'll be free. In the meantime, I'm going to ensure Amelia Bones live up to her end of the bargain. Sirius should be free tomorrow."

When Harry spoke with Amelia Bones, she said that she would give Sirius a fair trial under one condition. He would find the people responsible for the death of her brother and his family, than execute them.

Harry agreed.

After ambushing Lucius Malfoy, Harry had used Veritaserum to force the Death Eater to confess. Afterwards, he killed the Death Eater and destroyed his entire mansion. It was act of mercy on Harry's part that Narcissa was spared. The memory was placed in a vial and sent to Amelia Bones along with an unconscious Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Junior.

 **(((o)))**

Rose waited patiently for the whistle to signal her to start. Today was the day of the last task. Win or lose, she was free to leave Hogwarts the moment the game ended.

"Come on already." Rose mumbled impatiently for the judges to begin the last task.

A lot of things had happened the week after Harry told her he captured Voldemort. The real Alastor Moody was seen walking around incredibly paranoid. He had already stunned two dozen students for being suspicious. Sirius was free. Amelia Bones had used her popularity from catching Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Junior to overthrow Fudge and become the first female British Minister of Magic.

'And I can't forget about Lucius Malfoy.' Rose thought.

With the death of his father, Draco was seen looking ruffled up lately. Apparently, he had pissed off a lot of people by throwing his father's name around over the years. Now that his father was dead, there was no one to protect him and many Slytherins were getting their pound of flesh out of Malfoy for the years of bullying and abuse. According to Sirius, Narcissa had happily dropped the Malfoy name in favor of her old Black name. She took a sizeable amount of the Malfoy fortune before doing so, reconnected with her sister Andromeda, and left the country to find a man of her choice. Apparently, her marriage to Lucius was not a happy one, and it had been an arrange marriage.

"Just be patient kiddo," Newly freed Sirius Black told his god daughter. Next to him was his cousin Andromeda whose daughter in Auror training Nymphadora was also present. "It's going to start soon."

Sirius was in the know about Harry after he was freed and he would also be joining them in their trip to travel the world. He wanted nothing to do with Britain, especially Dumbledore or Remus Lupin.

Apparently, Dumbledore had tried to use her connection with her godfather to get her to spill her secrets aback to him. Upon learning what the old goat was up to after meeting Harry and learning exactly who was responsible for freeing him, Sirius had told Dumbledore to stick it.

Then there was Remus who had tried to defend the headmaster and claiming the old man knew what was best. Well, words were thrown and things that shouldn't have been said were said. In the end, the Marauders were forever shattered.

"Easy for you to say Sirius," Rose muttered. "You're not the one who is imprisoned here."

Harry and Sirius got along very well, especially when it came to bashing Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Rose had immediately noticed how cheerful Harry got when Sirius was present. Rose knew she should be feeling alarmed at how easy Harry and Sirius talk about plotting the death of Snape in a truly horrific manner, but she honestly didn't care. In her eyes, it made her brother and godfather truly happy.

"Well, it won't be for long…" Sirius tried to say, but a loud whistle was blown and that was her signal to rush into the maze.

Not long after Rose Potter won the 1994 Tri-Wizard Tournament, the next day had been a sad one for Hogwarts. After being declared the winner, she announced during the celebration that she was leaving Europe and finishing her education abroad. When they question her on why when Hogwarts was the 'best' institute in the world, Rose hinted politely that the students of Hogwarts and Dumbledore was the problem before changing the subject. Dumbledore tried to prevent her from leaving. However, her newly revealed guardian Sirius Black had already filed all of the necessary paperwork.

"Alright, let's go." Rose said to her godfather and brother Harry.

"Indeed." Harry said nodding. "First stop, the beaches of Italy."

"Alright," Sirius cheered. "Vacation, here we go!"

 **End.**

 **A/N: This story was first made during the time before the Sixth and Seventh Book. You'll find no references in regards to them.**

 **A/N 2: This is a fleshed out outline of how I wanted the story to go. I would have treated Remus better, but it required more time and attention than a few sentences can do. This is for my loyal fans who were still asking me to finish it.**


End file.
